The Constitution
The Constitution of Harrison As Ratified on June 21st, 2018 Article I - Introduction I. The Region of Harrison, founded on June 18th 2018, shall always serve the interests of the majority. II. The Region shall use all possible means to ensure a productive role-play environment. III. The Region shall be allowed to communicate in and out of character in the Regional Message Board. IV. This document shall be entitled "The Constitution of Harrison". Article II - Role-play Time I. A role play year shall be the length of one real-world week. II. This shall be the only time used in Regional affairs. III. Nations are allowed to designate their own national times, however the above requirement must be met. IV. Every Sunday, the new year shall begin. Article III - Congress I. The Region of Harrison shall ordain and enforce Acts and Resolutions. II. Acts and Resolutions must be approved by a majority of the Region's members to be ordained. III. All documents proposed and/or passed in the Region shall be posted and maintained on in a collection to be titled the "House of Statutes". IV. Insubordination, with regards to Harrisonian Laws, shall result in a punishment agreed upon by a majority of members. Article IV - Citizenship I. Nations must formally request citizenship for the application process to begin. II. Nations must answer all questions in the application process to be eligible for citizenship. III. Nations must cite an Oath of Loyalty to the region to become a citizen. IV. The Department of Recruitment shall have jurisdiction over the application process. V. All nations within the region before the adoption of this Constitution shall be granted citizenship. VI. The President, WA Delegate, and Secretary of Recruitment shall be permitted to grant citizenship and override the application process. Article V - WA Delegate I. The WA Delegate shall represent the Region in the World Assembly. II. The WA Delegate shall hold all Regional Privileges except "Executive". III. The WA Delegate shall hold the same responsibilities as the President. Article VI - Elections I. Elections start the last year of an Office's term. II. Monday - Thursday residents of the region will have an opportunity to announce their candidacy. III. Friday - Sunday a three day voting period shall ensue. IV. Candidates are allowed to campaign only during the final year of their desired position's term. Article VII - The Office of the President I. The President shall ensure the enforcement of the Region's legislature, as well as tend to issues that concern the people, and ensure the efficiency of the elected cabinet. II. The President shall serve a term of 4 years. III. If the President resigns prematurely, a special poll shall be established to determine who's to inhabit the office for the remaining time. IV. The President shall hold the same Regional Privileges as the WA Delegate. V. The President shall ensure the livelihood of the Region. Article VIII - The Office of the Secretary of Foreign Affairs I. The Secretary shall be responsible for interregional relations. II. The Secretary shall serve a term of 4 years. III. If the Secretary resigns prematurely, a special poll shall be established to determine who's to inhabit the office for the remaining time. IV. The Secretary shall hold the privilege of "Embassies". V. The Secretary shall ensure the diplomacy of the Region. Article IX - The Office of the Secretary of Elections I. The Secretary shall be responsible for the completion of all election cycles. II. The Secretary shall serve a term of 5 years to minimize collision with other elections. III. If the Secretary resigns prematurely, a special poll shall be established to determine who's to inhabit the office for the remaining time. IV. The Secretary shall hold the privileges of "Appearance", "Communications", and "Polls". V. The Secretary shall ensure the legitimacy, fairness, and proper etiquette of all elections. Article X - The Office of the Secretary of Recruitment I. The Secretary shall be responsible for growing Harrison's community, as well as helping new nations who enter our region establish themselves. II. The Secretary shall serve a term of 4 years. III. If the Secretary resigns prematurely, a special poll shall be established to determine who's to inhabit the office for the remaining time. IV. The Secretary shall hold the privileges of "Border Control" and "Communications". V. The Secretary shall ensure the growth of our region. Article XI - The Office of the Attorney General I. The Attorney General shall be responsible for preserving the laws and statutes established. II. The Attorney General shall serve a term of 6 years. III. If the Attorney General resigns prematurely, a special poll shall be established to determine who's to inhabit the office for the remaining time. IV. The Attorney General shall head the Department of Justice. V.The Attorney General shall represent the prosecution of any case brought forth by the Department of Justice and the defense of any case brought against the Government or current Administration. Article XII - Departments I. The aforementioned Offices, besides President, shall establish and manage a specific Department. II. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs shall supervise the Department of Foreign Affairs. III. The Secretary of Elections shall supervise the Department of Elections IV. The Secretary of Recruitment shall supervise the Department of Recruitment. V. The Attorney General shall supervise the Department of Justice. Article XIII - The House of Statutes I. The House of Statutes shall maintain an accurate collection of all statutes created, even if rendered null at a later date. II. The House of Statutes shall collect both Proposed Statutes and Passed Statutes. Article XIV - The House of Records I. The House of Records shall maintain an accurate collection of all officials elected into office, major events that pertain to the region, and shall act towards the preservation of Harrison's past. Article XV - Congress I. Congress shall consist of 3 elected Senators. II. Senators shall serve terms of 4 years. III. Once a Proposed Statute is approved by a majority of Congress, the Proposed Statute must then be approved by either the President or WA Delegate. Once these requisites are met, the Proposed Statute shall become a Passed Statute. IV. The public shall be given the right to observe Congress deliberate and vote on all Proposed Statutes. V. Congress shall be permitted to establish their proceedings through Rules which require majority approvals. VI. Congress may remove any officials from Office, including Justices, with a unanimous vote and majority of the people’s approval. VII. If a 3/4 of the People agree, a Senator may be removed from Office and a special election shall determine an inhabitant for the rest of the Office's term./b Article XVI - Titling of Proposed Statutes I. All proposed statutes shall be given a number based on when they were put up to vote chronologically. II. The title shall be formatted "Proposed Statute to Harrison No. number." III. The proposal can be colloquially referred to as "P.S. # number". Article XVII - Titling of Passed Statutes I. Once a statute is passed, it shall be allowed to use a new name, as designated within the document, that is suffixed with Act or Resolution. An example would be "Example Act". II. The previous designation to the statute shall be considered invalid. Article XVIII - Appearance I. The official colors of Harrison shall be orange and blue. II. A blue, white, and orange vertically striped flag shall serve as the official flag of Harrison. Article XIX - Department Management I. All Secretarial (including Attorney General) positions may appoint a deputy if they see fit. II. All Department Heads have complete discretion over the members of their Department. Article XX - Voting I. Voting, besides elections, shall take place at least 48 hours. II. Puppet nations are not permitted to vote. Article XXI - The Court of Harrison I. The Court of Harrison shall be responsible for all cases. II. The Court of Harrison shall consist of 3 Justices who decide the result of cases. III. Justices shall be appointed by the President and approved by a majority of the People. IV. Justices may serve no more than 8 years per term. V. The Justices shall select one Justice among themselves to serve as Chief Justice. VI. The Chief Justice shall be responsible for maintaining the proceedings and order in the court. VII. The Justices shall be responsible for establishing the Court's proceedings. Article XXII - Concurrent Incumbency I. The President and WA Delegate shall be designated Class I positions. II. The Attorney General and Department Secretaries shall be designated Class II positions. III. Justices and Senators shall be designated Class III positions. IV. An individual may only be allowed to hold one position of each class, except for Class III. V. An individual may not hold a Class I position while holding a Class II position. Article XXIII - Amendments I. Constitutional amendments must be approved unanimously by Congress. II. Constitutional amendments must also be approved by a majority of the People. III. Justices and Senators shall be designated Class III positions. IV. An individual may only be allowed to hold one position of each class, except for Class III. V. An individual may not hold a Class I position while holding a Class II position.